Precure Dream Stars 2.0
Precure Dream Stars 2.0 (プリキュアドリムスターズ 2.0) is Kodama Maverick's 1st Precure crossover movie. It's a crossover with Mahou Tsukai Precure, KiraKira Precure A La Mode, and Zeti Precure. Plot Ichika and the others have a good time at Tokumaru Resort a popular resort for its entertainment and nightlife. But the Zeti Cures were assigned to protect the Prism Jewel. Not only do the girls have to protect the so-called Prism Jewel, but also being able to form bonds with those they find the enemy Characters Cures Mahou Tsukai Mirai Asahina Riko Izayoi Hanami Kotoha Kirakira A La Mode Usami Ichika Himari Arisugawa Aoi Tategami Yukari Kotozume Akira Kenjou Zeti Carol Akatsuki Yumi Tomoe Ayumi Hoshizora Natsumi Midorikawa Satoko Tsukihara Riko Kimura Mascots Mahou Tsukai Mofurun Kirakira A La Mode Pekorin Zeti Zavok Zomom Zazz Zeena Zor Master Zik Secondary Characters Rio Kuroki Movie Characters Villains Erebus Trivia * In an interview with the writer of the film that is published in the magazine AnimeBase, Maverick stated that "This film does not have Cure Parfait nor any of the other fairies from the KiraPre opening due to the fact that Cure Parfait wasn't revealed to the public at the time and that the other fairies have no important role in the story. Therefore, they're not in the movie" * This is the first film to show a lead cure having to hate her predecessor ** In an interview with Routers magazine, She states that "Having a lead Precure to hate another lead Precure is like having to hate on someone you don't like" * This also marks the first time where the lead cure is a fan of another team ** In an interview with DionMedia, She states that "Mahou Tsukai having to be one of my favorite Precure seasons, I decided to add that to Carol's character. Jouji Nakata who plays Zavok in this series and Gamettsu in Mahou Tsukai Precure was absolute dream for me to have and I'm thankful for that" * This is the only Precure crossover film to contain scenes of blood, violence, language, and crude humor * The film much like Kiseki no Mahou will also have music numbers but only a few * This also marks the first time where the prior Precure team will encounter and battle the current team ** Whip battles Nightmare ** Custard battles Glamour ** Gelato battles Flavor ** Macaron battles Zen ** Chocolat battles Moon * This also happens when they have the true final battle with Erebus but are completely different from New Stage 2 ** Glamour by herself ** Custard teams up with Flavor (yellow and orange being analogous colors) ** Gelato with Moon (similar personalities) ** Macaron with Nightmare (same theme color) ** Chocolat with Zen (red and blue being primary colors) ** Whip with Dragon (both being leaders) * This the first film to remove Miracle Lights due to the film targeting an older demographic Changes in final * A scene where Carol kills a white rabbit in front of Ichika was removed due to animal cruelty Only on Blu-Ray * Carol's one-on-one with Himari, Aoi, Yukari, and Akira in which each one contains a short * A scene in where Cure Zen stabs Gelato (dark) from behind Other Links * Precure Dream Stars 2.0 Original Soundtrack Gallery 61644253_p0_master1200.jpg|Cure Whip shocked Miracle_and_Magical_in_the_trailer.png|Miracle and magical in the trailer Felice_in_the_trailer.jpg|Felice in the trailer KiraKira_PreCure_A_La_Mode_Group.jpg|Kira Kira Precure A La Mode in the trailer Kotoha_ready_to_battle_Zavok.jpg|Kotoha ready to battle Zavok Maho_Girls_listen.jpg|Maho Girls listen Ichika_surprised.png|Ichika suprised Ichika_cries.png|Ichika cries Mirai_looking_at_Zavok.png|Mirai looking at Zavok Dark_Gelato.png|Dark Gelato Himari_Scared.jpg|Himari scared Yukari_smiles_at_Carol.png|Yukari smiles at Carol Himari_hiding_behind_a_bush.jpg|Himari hiding behind a bush Gelato_fighting_.png|Gelato fighting one of the Dark Apostales Ichika_with_her_hair_down.jpg|Ichika (air down) Chocolat battling Dark Apostale.jpg|Chocolat battling Moon Ichika suprised to meet Natsumi.jpg|Ichika surprised to meet Natsumi The fate of Mirai.jpg|The fate of Mirai Gelato's_voice_gone.png|Gelato's voice gone Gelato_in_cage.png|Gelato trapped Whip_confident.png|Whip confident Ichika_looking_at_photo.png|Ichika looking at photo Gelato_cries.png|Gelato cries Final_battle_with_Erebus.jpg|Whip looking at Dragon Come_back!.jpg|Whip in dream sequence Himari telling about her experince.png|Himari tells about Zeti Precure Ichika tired.png|Ichika tired Aoi tired.png|Aoi tired Himari tired.png|Himari tired Aoi thinking about ZetiPre.png|Aoi thinking about ZetiPre Whip tries to stop Dragon.png|Whip tries to stop Dragon Gelato and Custard battling Dark Apostles.png|Gelato and Custard battling Dark Apostales Macaron battling Dark Apostale.jpg|Macaron battling Dark Apostales Gelato sakuga.jpg|Gelato looking at Flavor macaron sakuga.jpg|Macaron looking at Apostale Chocolat Whip sakuga.jpg|Whip looks at Nightmare custard sakuga.jpg|Custard looking at Glamour Custard and Gelato.jpg|Custard and Gelato looking at Flavor and Glamour deep space macaron.jpg|Macaron in Deep Space deep space chocolat.jpg|Deep Space Chocolat Deep space gelato.jpg|Gelato thinks Carol is crazy Deep Space gelaato.jpg|Gelato trying to destroy the barrier A_dark_force_appears_before_the_girls.jpg|MahoPre blinded by wind Himari hugging Ichika from behind.png|Ichika and Himari heartbroken KiraPre defeated.png|Whip taking massive damage from Nightmare KiraPre end of the movie.png|KiraPre team at the end of the movie The shock.png|The news of Aoi's disappearance Carol covering Ichika's mouth.png|Carol quiets Ichika Izayoi using magic in VR.jpg|Izayoi using magic in VR Yukari ready for the meeting.png|Yukari ready for the meeting Ichika angry at Erebus.png|Ichika angry at Erebus Ichika remembering everything.png|Ichika remembering everything of Carol Whip battles Dark Apostale.png|Whip battles Dark Apostales 3_lazy_cures.png|Ichika, Himari, and Aoi lazy Deep_space_Custard.png|Deep Space Custard Ichika hearing advice from Dragon.png|Ichika listening to some advice from Dragon Aoi and Ichika.png|Aoi telling Ichika what actually happened (Blu-ray exclusive) Criticism.png|Criticism from Carol Akatsuki Cures react to Erebus.png|Cures react to Erebus's enterance Finish him.png|Whip telling Rio to back her up Ichika screams.jpg|Ichika screams at Zazz Ichika watching Satoko wake up.jpg|Ichika watching Satoko wake up Julio taunts one of the Dark Apostales.png|Julio taunts one of the Dark Apostles Julio tells Whip to go on ahead.png|Julio tells Whip to go on ahead Julio waffles.png|Julio with materials for the recipe Rio showing empathy for Yumi.png|Rio showing empathy for Yumi Rio spying on the ZetiPre crew.png|Rio spying on the ZetiPre crew Whip seeing Erebus.png|Whip seeing Erebus's enterance Whip saves Julio.png|Whip saves Julio Whip tells Julio to stay behind.png|Whip tells Julio to stay behind Sounds of an innocent girl.png|Rio hearing the sound of a girl Profiles MiraiMovieProfile.png|Mirai Asahina Profile RikoMovieProfile.png|Riko Izayoi Profile KotohaMovieProfile.png|Kotoha Hanami Profile Ichika_Movie_Profile.png|Ichika Usami Profile Himari_Movie_Profile.png|Himari Arisugawa Profile Aoi_Movie_Profile.png|Aoi Tategami Profile Yukari_Movie_Profile.png|Yukari Kotozume Profile Akira_Movie_Profile.png|Akira Kenjou Profile Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure All Stars